


The Brown Lands

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Second Age, War of the Last Alliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: As the Last Alliance marches east through desolation, Oropher learns of what befell the Entwives.





	

The Brown Lands stretched ahead, ashen grey. The Enemy's work. "Mark your water and rations carefully," called the King, marching Greenwood's elves on through it.

He paused briefly, touching a tiny brown patch on a blackened stump -

_Sparks stung her as the inferno moved, a burning wall. A fawn trembled in her roots, hacking and coughing as life forsook it. She tried to coil herself around him, let him pass without having to touch the flames. The fire neared - she would not bow to it, to Him. The Entwife raised her strongest branches like a shield, and thought of Spring._


End file.
